


My Apology

by queen_0f_moons



Category: Original Work
Genre: The apology I should've made a long time ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_0f_moons/pseuds/queen_0f_moons
Summary: This is my second time posting this as I forgot to list it as an Original Work so it got deleted.





	My Apology

Dearest Hufflepuff,

I know that I messed up last year. It was your birthday, Friday the 13th ironically. We were going to move desks after recess and the teacher left the chart on his desk. It was during that recess that I convinced you to sneak in the classroom with me and peak at the chart. You didn’t want to, you knew we would get in trouble, but I didn’t listen and for that I am sorry. We snuck in, and the teacher caught us. He was upset and gave us referrals. You cried. When he let us go I ran away and avoided you the whole recess and the rest of the day, overcome by guilt. I was afraid that you hated me, that you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore because I ruined your birthday and got you in trouble. That terrified me. You were the only friend I had left. I wrecked my old friend group, but I won’t go into detail. You know what happened and you were there for me and I threw it in your face. But that isn’t an excuse for abandoning you, I know that now. You needed a friend and I wasn’t there and I’m so sorry for that. I have regretted it every day since then.

I’ve seen you on the playground, away from your friends, looking more blue than one would think possible. I’ve seen your friends try to comfort you, but always saying the wrong thing. I wish I could be there for you, and help you get through whatever’s going on with you, but I know that I’ll make things worse. I just want you to know, that I hope things get better and that I’m so sorry for what I did. I know that its probably to late to mend the damage, but I have to try.

Sincerely, the girl who wishes she could fix it


End file.
